jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wilczyca812/Z żywiołami
Informacje 1. To wszystko mój wymysł i jeśli coś podobnego było to soryy 2. Hiccstrid nie bo nie umiem pisać takich rzeczy, nic innego w tym stylu też nie będzie 3. W opku pojawią się wszystkie cztery żywioły 4. Skończy się to tragicznie ale tak mi się przyśnił 5. Może być trochę nie ogarnięte bo sama taka jestem i inaczej pisać nie umiem xD 6. Zaczyna się to w trakcie 3 sezonu ale zmieniam też wydarzenia z bardzo młodych lat bohaterów 7. To mój pierwszy blog więc nie spodziewać się czegoś wielkiego bo nie umiem za bardzo napisać tego co chce 8. Jeśli ktoś to przeczyta może pisać co chce przyjmuję krytykę bez żadnych emocji. 9. Przepraszam z góry za błędy w szkole nie nauczyli pisać albo to ja nie słuchałam ( najpewniej ta druga opcja ). Rozdział 1. Czas zacząć Czkawka z Śledzikiem siedzieli na jednej z wysp sprawdzając co wyświetli im smocze oko dzięki ogniu różnych gatunków smoków. Śledzić zapisywał jakieś informacje o tym co zobaczył a Czkawka coś tam kombinował przy ogonie Szczerbatka. Żaden z nich nie pilnować smoczego oka. Co okazało się wielkim BŁĘDEM. Usłyszeli tylko szelest w krzakach i warczenie Szczerbatka. Czkawka się skapnął że przecież nikt nie pilnował smoczego oka. Szybko się odwrócił żeby zobaczyć że przedmiotu nie ma już na miejscu. Doszedł do niego Śledzik razem z Sztukamięs. Oboje spojrzeli w górę gdzie na drzewie zobaczyli postać w długim, czerwonym płaszczu przepasanym czarnym paskiem. Owa postać miała też czarne spodnie oraz nałożony czerwony kaptur przez który nie mogli zobaczyć twarzy postaci. Dopiero po chwili zorientowali się że postać przy pasku ma przyczepione smocze oko. Odwrócili się żeby móc wejść na smoki. Ale na gałęzi na której siedziała zakapturzona postać nie było już nikogo. Spojrzeli tylko na siebie i już wiedzieli co robić. Jeden poleciał w jedną stronę drugi w drugą. Po dwóch godzinach bezowocnych poszukiwać spotkali się w tym samym miejscu. - Znalazłeś cokolwiek związanego z tym kimś lub może tego kogoś - Pyta Śledzik głosem, który mówi sam za siebie że nic nie znalazł i nie jest tym zadowolony. - Nic. To przecież nie możliwe żeby nie zostawił jakiego żadnych śladów obecności - Zaczął Czkawka schodząc z Szczerbatka i zaczynając chodzić w kółko myśląc. - Ciekawe też po co mu smocze oko - Mówi Śledzik który nadal nie ogarnia co się dokładnie stało. - Nie mam pojęcia ale sami go nie znajdziemy. Lecimy po reszte! - Krzyczy Czkawka, który błyskawicznie wsiadł na smoka i już wzbił się w powietrze. Po jakimś czasie Śledzik zrównał lot z Czkawką i nadal lecieli w ciszy. W głowie mieli masę myśli. Jak mogłem niczego nie zauważyć? Jak ten ktoś mógł być taki szybki i cichy żeby zabrać smocze oko? Kim jest ta postać? Do czego może być mu potrzebne? A jeśli to jeden z łowców? Jak powiedzieć to reszcie? Takie oraz jeszcze inne pytania zadawali sobie w myślach. W końcu dolecieli. Wylądowali. Reszta jeźdźców czekała już na nich przed stajnią dla smoków. Widać było że chcieli na nich nawrzeszczeć czemu tak długo nie wracali ale po tym jak zobaczyli zawiedzenia na ich twarzach od razu chcieli wiedzieć co się tam stało. Oczywiście pierwsza odezwała się Astrid. - Dobra gadać coście popsuli - Rzuciła zdecydowanym topem do chłopaków właśnie zsiadających ze smoków. - Tak trochę głupio wyszło... - Zaczął niepewnie Czkawka z głupim uśmieszkiem i ręką na karku. Astrid od razu sparaliżowała wzrokiem i powiedział krótko i na temat - Ktoś ukradł smocze oko - Powiedział szybko Czkawka z niezręcznością z głosie. Wymienili się spojrzeniami i w końcu ktoś raczył coś powiedzieć. - I nic z tym nie zrobiliście tylko sobie najzwyczajniej w świecie wróciliście? - Pyta Astrid prawie krzycząc. - Szukaliśmy go przez jakieś 2 godziny i przylecieliśmy po was bo sami nic nie znaleźliśmy - Wyręczył Śledzik Czkawkę z odpowiedzi. Znowu nastała cicha, którą przerwał Sączysmark. - To po co my tu jeszcze stoimy? Lecimy! - Krzyknął Sączysmark wsiadając na Hakokła. Wszyscy wsiedli na smoki i skierowali się w stronę wcześniejszej wyspy. Dolecieli już na miejsce. - Czkawka może powiesz nam kogo mamy w ogóle szukać? - Zapytała Astrid, która jak i Sączysmark oraz bliźniaki nie miała pojęcia jak wygląda złodziej. - Też za dużo nie wiedzieliśmy. Wiemy tylko że jest ubrana w czerwony płaszcz z założonym kapturem - oznajmił Czkawka przy okazji mówiąc kto w którą stronę leci. Każdy poleciał w wyznaczoną stronę ( A my podążamy za Astrid ). Leciała powoli tuż nad koronami drzew szukają postaci. Myślała że nie jest zdolny do dobrego ukrycia się ponieważ czerwony kolor jego ubioru powinien się wyróżniać i to bardzo. Jednak się pomyliła. Nic nie mogła zobaczyć. Korony drzew tworzyły zwarty zielony dach z liści. Astrid próbowała znaleźć prześwit żeby móc wylądować, uznała że w locie nic i tak nie znajdzie. Wreszcie znalazła. Zręcznie przeleciała pomiędzy drzewami i zeskoczyła z smoka. Wraz z Wichurą u boku szły przez gęsty las. Szły już od dłuższego czasu i zrobiły mały postój. Astrid usiadła pod drzewem patrząc jak jej smoczyca próbuje odgonić od siebie straszliwce straszliwe. Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła postać, którą szukała już od tak długiego czasu. Postać w czerwonym płaszczu z kapturem nałożonym na głowie teraz patrzyła się na Astrid zaciekawionym wzrokiem. A jak blondynka to spostrzegła? Przez to że oczy tajemniczej postaci były czerwone wręcz płonące prawdziwym ogniem. Dziewczyna przetarła oczy żeby zobaczyć czy to prawda czy ma zwidy. Kiedy otworzyła oczy i spojrzała w to miejsce jego już nie było. Stał za to przed niebieskooką gładząc po pysku jej smoka. - Astrid zawiodłam się na tobie - powiedziała że śmiechem zakapturzona postać. Z jej wypowiedzi było już wiadomo że to dziewczyna. - Myślałam że szybciej mnie zauważysz przecież cały czas to ja śledziłam ciebie z drzew a ty nic - powiedziała czerwonooka głosem jakby mówiła do małego dziecka. - Jak tyś to zrobiła? - spytała Astrid nadal nie wiedząc co się właściwie stało. W głowie miała masę pytań np. Jak mogłam jej nie zauważyć? Jak ona uspokoiła Wichurę? Kim ona w ogóle jest? Czemu się jej pokazała? Skąd znasz moje imię? I wiele innych. - Wiesz dużo rzeczy zrobiłam. I dobrych i złych ale wszystkie wyszły na dobre mi i reszcie. Więc sprecyzuj pytanie moja droga Astriś - Mówi nieznajoma z obojętnością. - Skąd ty mnie znasz? Jak oswoiłaś Wichurę? Po co ci smocze oko? Czemu mi się teraz pokazałaś? - Zasypuje czerwonooką dziewczynę pytaniami na które chce odpowiedzi i to natychmiast. - Jak przykro że mnie nie pamiętasz - Mówi z udawanym smutkiem w głosie. - widziałyśmy się przecież jakieś cztery lata temu. Bardzo szybko zapominasz. Jeśli chodzi o twoją kochaną smoczycę to mam bardzo dobre kontakty ze wszystkimi smokami - dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać ale szybko się opanowała. - Po co ci się pokazałam? Hmm... bez pokazana się nie byłoby zabawy. A jeśli chodzi o to cacko - powiedziała wyjmując smocze oko i przyglądając się jemu. - po prostu wzięłam to co moje od dawna - dziewczyna w czerwienie zakończyła swoją wypowiedz. A ku zdziwieniu Astrid odpowiedziała na każde jej pytanie. Zanim Astrid zdążyła coś powiedzieć nieznajoma przestała głaskać Wichurę i prawie nie widocznie wskoczyła na gałąź drzewa. Blondynka szybko wdrapała się na swojego smoka i ruszyła za Nią. Drzewa już nie tworzyły zwartego "dachu" dlatego mogła dostrzec gdzie przemieszcza się nieznajoma. - Moja droga Astrid - zaczęła słodkim głosem nadal skacząc w koronach drzew - Może i latasz na smoku ale nadal jest taka przewidywalna - zakpiła czerwonooka. Szybko zmieniła tor swojego skakania po drzewach tak że Astrid nie miała pojęcia gdzie lecieć. Tajemniczą dziewczynę widziała raz z jednej strony raz z drugiej potem jeszcze z innej aż w końcu zgubiła ją już na dobre. Niebieskooka wojowniczka tylko westchnęła i ruszyła na wyznaczone miejsce spotkania. Lecąc przez drogę powrotną nadal zastanawiała się skąd ta dziewczyna ją zna. Próbowała znaleźć w pamięci cokolwiek związane z czerwonooką dziewczyną. Przecież taki kolor oczu nie jest spotykany zbyt często i musi coś pamiętać. Ale w jej głowie na ten temat była pustka. Rozdział 2 Stara znajoma Nadal trochę nie obecna Astrid doleciała na wyznaczone miejsce spotkania. Był to mały okrąg bez pozbawiany drzew. Z góry łatwo było go zauważyć ponieważ dziura w gęstym liściastym "dachu" bardzo się rzuca w oczy. Wszyscy czekali już tylko na nią. Reszta jeźdźców uznała to za bardzo dziwne że to akurat Ona się spóźniła. Mogli się tego spodziewać po Sączysmarku albo Mieczyku i Szpatce ale nie po Astrid. Za to niebieskooka była nadal bardzo ale to bardzo zamyślona i nie słyszała co mówią pozostali. Była jakby zamieniona w kamień jedyny ruch jaki można było u niej teraz zobaczyć to poruszanie się klatki piersiowej w górę i w dół co oznaczało że jeszcze żyje. - Halo Astrid!? - przed twarzą machał jej ręką Czkawka. Ocknięła się - Co ci jest? - pytał zielonooki zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem. - Widziałam - jedyne słowo jakie zdołała powiedzieć blondynka. - Co widziałaś? Astrid mów jaśniej - Powiedział Czkawka łapiąc ją za ramiona i lekko potrząsając żeby wróciła do realnego świata a nie została w tym w którym teraz jest. - Tą postać. To dziewczyna i mówiła że jakieś 4 lata temu się widziałyśmy. Nie mam pojęcia jak ale opanowała Wichurę i ją głaskała. Mówiła że smocze oko należy do niej - wymieniała po kolei Astrid wymachują przy tym rękami w różne sposoby. - chwila chwila nie tak szybko. Uspokój się i opowiedz wszystko na spokojnie - Czkawka próbował uspokoić Astrid, która teraz bardzo zdenerwowała się że pozwoliła Jej uciec. Jednak udało jej się opanować na tyle żeby opowiedzieć co się dokładnie stało. Słuchali jej z niedowierzaniem. - Uuuu widać że mamy kogoś lepszego od naszej Astrid - zaczęła się śmiać Szpadka po tym jak usłyszała że nieznajoma uciekła. Tak Szpadka słuchała co wydawało się dziwne. Mieczyk jej tylko przytaknął i jak to w zwyczaju zderzyli się głowami. - Bliźniaki uspokójcie się - zwrócił się do nich śledzik - Na prawdę nie pamiętasz nic o czerwonookiej dziewczynie? - to powiedział do Astrid, która pokręciła głową przeczącą. Kolejne zadawanie pytań przerwało warczenie Szczerbatka. Odwrócili się w tamtą storę i próbowali wypatrzeć czegoś w zaroślach. Nie zobaczyli jednak żadnego człowieka ale kilka siatek, które owinęły ich smoki. Pierwsze to co zrobili to oczywiście pobiegli to smoków żeby je oswobodzić ale nie zdążyli. Ich też złapali ale nie siatki tylko łowcy smoków. Po chwili z ciemnic lasu wolnym krokiem wyszedł Ryker a trochę za min z prawej strony Dagur a z lewej Heathera. Podeszli do nich i stanęli jakieś 3 metry przed jeźdźcami nadal trzymanymi przez łowców. Pytanie Rykera było oczywiste. - Gadać gdzie jest smocze oko wiem że je macie! - Rozkazał przywódca łowców stanowczym tonem wręcz mrożącym krew. - Nie ma. Ukradli - opowiedział Mieczyk obojętnym tonem zgodnie w prawdą. Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na niego. Ryker podszedł do niego zdecydowanie bliżej i przystawił swój miecz ( czy jak to tam nazwać xD ) to jego gardła. - Gadaj kto! - powiedział przez zęby widać że był wkurzony i to porządnie. - Pewnie jeden z was - zaszydził Mieczyk. Ryker spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym że jak nie zacznie gadać do sedna to skróci go o głowę. Mieczyk widząc to sprecyzował odpowiedz - No postać w czerwonym płaszczu z nałożonym kapturem - Po tego powiedzeniu chłopak głupio się uśmiechnął. Łowca zabrał topór z szyi Mieczyka dzięki czemu chłopak poczuł ulgę. Ryker odwrócił się do jeźdźców tyłem i zaczął. - Ten przeklęty człowiek to na pewno nie łowca - zaczął na razie spokojnie Ryker ale potem dodał już zdenerwowanym głosem zaciskając w dłoniach swój miecz - Uwalnia smoki, prawie śmiertelnie rani naszych, topi statki, doprowadza mnie i resztę do szału - skończył mówić już całkiem wściekły Ryker i odwrócił się ponownie przodem do jeźdźców i ustał na swoim miejscu pomiędzy Dagurem a Heatherą. Zdziwili się tym że czerwonooka nie jest z nimi i postanowili że nie zdradzą im nic o niej. Może wyjść im to na dobre, może im zaufa i powie coś więcej a najlepiej pokarze jak wygląda. - Prowadźcie do niego! - rozkazał Ryker po tym jak się trochę uspokoił. - To nie będzie potrzebne - usłyszeli znajomy dla Astrid głos tajemniczej dziewczyny. Spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Jak zawsze siedziała na gałęzi prawie nie do zobaczenia - już tu jestem - zmieniła swój ton głosu na tajemniczy oraz oziębły jakby w jednej sekundzie pozbyła się wszystkich uczuć. Zeskoczyła z drzewa tak że podczas lądowania nie było nic słychać. Spojrzała się w stronę związanych smoków i jeźdźców. - Widzę że wszyscy w komplecie - zaśmiała się nieznajoma patrząc na Czkawkę, Astrid, Śledzika, Sączysmarka, Mieczyka i Szpatkę - widać że nie tylko Astrid mnie nie pamięta ale wy też - rzuciła dziewczyna już oziębłym tonem i zwróciła się do patrzącego się na to Rykera - A ty co się gapisz? Gadaj czego chcesz - mówiła władczym tonem postać w czerwieni. - Czegoś co jest moje a ty to masz. Lepiej oddaj smocze oko po dobroci bo cackać się z tobą nie będę! - wysyczał przez zęby Ryker wyraźnie wściekły widokiem i słowami nieznajomej. - Coś ci się pomyliło. To jest moje - powiedziała machając smoczym okiem - ale jeśli tego chcesz to choć i sobie weź - tajemnicza dziewczyna tak samo jak Ryker te słowa wysyczała przez zęby przebierając postawę gotową do walki. Przekonałam się że ktoś to czyta. Moje zaskoczenie było wielkie ale też zaczęłam się śmiać że komuś się chce czytać taką głupotę pisaną przez moją osobę xD. Ale jeśli wam się podoba ten rozdział dokończę jeszcze dziś :) ''' Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami czerwonookiej Ryker, Dagur i Heathera przyjęli jej wyzwanie. Ryker wyjął wcześniej schowane dwa miecze. Oba były identyczne. Brązowa rękojeść z wzorami podobnymi na smoczym oku. Stal z jakiej zostały wykonane jest smokoodporna i posiada niebiesko-zieloną barwę. Z tępej strony są proste za to z ostrej przybierają kształt czterech ostrych fal z odstępami nie równymi sobie. Dagur i Heathera za to wyjęli dwa dwuręczne topory ale każdy z nich miał po jednym a nie jak Ryker dwie bronie. Topory miały długą czarną rękojeść którą można było złożyć na pół. Z obu końców rękojeści były zamontowane ostrza w kształcie najbardziej zbliżonym do liścia. Stal z jakiej były wykonane nie była smokoodporna jak u Rykera i posiadała odcień srebra. Tajemnicza dziewczyna zobaczywszy wyjęcia broni przez przeciwników sama wyciągnęła swoją potężną maczetę. Rękojeść była krótka, owinięta w brązową skórę a na niej jakieś czerwone już wyblaknięte napisy w nieznanym im języku ale czerwonooka musiała znać je bardzo dobrze. Bardzo długie ostrze lekko zawinięte w dół na samym końcu. Maczeta była ostra po obu stronach co dawało większą szanse na zadanie obrażeń. Była wykonana z podobnej stali co miecz Rykera tylko miała odcień bardziej szarości. Przy zawinięciu były umieszczone cztery śruby każda w innym kolorze: pierwszym czerwonym, trochę dalej w lewej białym, na tej samej wysokości tylko z prawej strony brązowym i jeszcze dalej niebieskim. Ogólnie maczeta wyglądała jakby przeżyła swoje lata ale nadal była groźną bronią. Czerwonooka czekała tylko na ruch przeciwników w postawie bojowej. Nikt nie chciał wykonać pierwszego ruchu. Jeźdźcy i ich smoki oraz pozostali łowcy przyglądali się temu w napięciu. Chociaż łowcy nie mieli czego się obawiać ponieważ trzy na jedną to już prawie pewna wygrana. No właśnie PRAWIE pewna. Łowcy widzieli na co stać nieznajomą dlatego też się obawiali. Jeźdźcy jednak nie wiedzieli jak czerwonooka jest świetną wojowniczką i spodziewali się Jej pewnej śmierci. - Zacznijmy to w końcu bo zaczyna mi się nudzić! - krzyknęła czerwonooka dziewczyna znudzonym tonem. Szybko ruszyła w ich stronę. Postanowiła że wyeliminuje ich po kolei bo z trzema na raz nawet ona nie ma szans. Za pierwszy cel obrała sobie Dagura. Dlaczego? Odpowiedz jest prosta. On nie myśli i będzie najłatwiejszy. Na drugi ogień pójdzie Heathera. Czemu? W przeciwieństwie do swojego brata ona myśli i jest sprytniejsza, ale za to ma mniejszą siłę i szybkość co daje przewagę nieznajomej. Najgorzej będzie z Rykerem. Poradzi sobie ale bez ran na pewno się nie obejdzie. Jak postanowiła biegiem ruszyła w stronę Dagura, który nie zdążył się zorientować i już leżał na ziemi w maczetą na gardle. Heathera i Ryker zajęli się nieznajomą na tyle żeby Dagur mógł wstać. Dziewczyna w czerwonym płaszczu jednak atakowała tylko Dagura a ataki tamtej dwójki tylko odbierała. Udało się Jej odepchnąć na jakiś czas resztę od siebie i swojego celu. Mogła już bez problemu zabić Dagura ale nie. Nie tego chciała. Zadała cios w rękę chłopaka, który oczywiście dopiął swego celu i zostawił głęboką ranę w ramieniu Berserka. Walnęła go z pieści w twarz - jest nieprzytomny. Kopnięcie - odpycha go daleko. Jeden z głowy. Teraz czas na Heatherę - zwinna i szybka zielonooka dziewczyna ale za to dużo słabsza od czerwonookiej. Oczywiście w zwinności i szybkości też nie przewyższała ani nawet nie dorównywa swojej przeciwniczce. Wymierzyła cios w podnoszącą się właśnie Heatherę ale niestety został skutecznie zablokowany przez rękojeść topora. Już miała uderzyć drugi raz ale została odepchnięta przez Rykera. Ku zdziwieniu przeciwników i widzów nie upadła tylko została przy ziemi zostawiając smugę w ziemi po prześlizgnięciu się po niej. Oboje jej przeciwników już stało na nogach. Miała teraz ochotę rzucić się na Rykera ale nie mogła, wtedy by poszła na pewną przegraną. Zaszarżowała na Heatherę. Postanowiła nie zadawać jej ran tylko ogłuszyć na dłuższy czas. Zielonooka były już gotowa odeprzeć toporem szarżę ale nie było to potrzebne. Nieznajoma dzięki wielkiej zwinności przeskoczyła nad nią odbijając się rękami od jej głowy i wylądowała za nią. Płaską częścią ostrza walnęła ją mocno w tym głowy że Heathera upadła nieprzytomna na ziemię. I została tak jak Dagur kopnięta na bok. Druga z głowy. Został już tylko Ryker, który był już wyraźnie wkurzony za to co zrobiła. Nastał czas na pojedynek jeden na jeden. '''Przykro mi dzisiaj nie dokończę :( ale jutro koło 10-12 powinien pojawić się koniec walki i tego rozdziału i kawałek następnego ;) Jeźdźcy i ich smoki patrzyli na to z niedowierzaniem. Nie mieli pojęcia jak Ona dała radę załatwić 2/3 osoby w pojedynkę. Coraz bardziej zaczęli wierzyć w Jej wygraną ale był cień zwątpienia. Ryker to niebezpieczny przeciwnik i był zdecydowanie mniej zmęczony niż tajemnicza dziewczyna. W oczach przyglądających się temu wszystkiemu łowców można było dostrzec strach o przegraną swojego szefa a co się wiąże z ich przegraną. Pozostało im tylko mieć nadzieję że to czerwonooka popełni błąd a nie Ryker. Wszyscy patrzyli teraz tylko na stojących na przeciwko siebie przeciwników z obawą o przegraną. Jednak walczący nie zwracali na nich uwagi. Liczyli się tylko oni i to żeby nie popełnić błędu bo to skończyło się końcem ich istnienia. Zaczęło się. Jak w przypadku poprzedników Rykera pierwsza zaatakowała czerwonooka. Miała już plan ale w pewnym momencie musiałaby mu się podłożyć. Niebezpieczne rozwiązanie ale w przypadku szefa łowców jedyne jakie przyszło Jej do głowy a na wymyślanie innego nie miała czasu. Gra się zaczęła. Dziewczyna w czerwonym płaszczu wykonała cios maczetą, który został sparowany przez jeden z mieczy Rykera. Szybko jednak zareagowała oderwała maczetę od miecza i z pół obrotu uderzyła jeszcze raz tym razem odpychając przeciwnika trochę dalej od Niej. Ryker się tym nieźle wkurzył i teraz on zaszarżował na swoją przeciwniczkę, która uznała że to dobry moment żeby się podłożyć. Miała nadzieję że zareaguje zgodnie z jej planem inaczej będzie problem i to NIE mały. Odparła szarżę tylko na tyle żeby nic jej się nie stało ale żeby upadła. Wszystko się udało. Znalazła się pod Rykerem siłując się z nim odpychając maczetą jego miecz. Teraz się tylko wydostać spod Rykera z czym może być minimalny problem ponieważ był cięższy niż przewidywała czerwonooka. Podwinęła nogi i obiema kopnęła Rykera w brzuch. Zgodnie z Jej oczekiwaniami poleciał kilka metrów dalej ale niestety dał radę zostawić długą ale mało głęboką ranę od dłoni do łokcia. Tak jak przewidywała wcześniej bez rany się nie obejdzie. Złapała się w miejscu przecięcia z którego oczywiście ciekła krew. Nie przejęła się tym za bardzo tylko w błyskawicznym tępię ruszyła na Rykera a w jej oczach było widać prawdziwy ogień wściekłości. Ten nie zdążył odeprzeć jej ciosu i leżał już opierając się o drzewo z krwawiącą nogą. W tym momencie ocknęli się Dagur i Heathera. Nieznajoma odsunęła się od Rykera nie chciała go zabić, nie chciała pozbawić siebie zabawki. Za to on w tym czasie zarządził odwrót. Łowcy puścili zastygłych jeźdźców całym tym zdarzeniem. Łowcy uciekli było po wszystkim. - Widać że nie śpieszy się wam do uwolnienia smoków. No trudno sama to zrobię - powiedziała czerwonooka jakby zapomniała że nadal krwawi Jej ręka i że przed chwilą pokonała w pojedynkę trzy osoby. Podeszła do smoków związanych w siatki. Wyjęła niewielki sztylet i z łatwością przecięła siatki dzięki czemu smoki były wolne i ruszyły w stronę swoich jeźdźców. Popatrzyła jeszcze chwilę na nich po czym odwróciła się i zaczęła spokojnym krokiem iść w stronę ciemni lasu. Jednak coś ją zatrzymało a dokładnie plazma szczerbatka wystrzelona przez nią. Odwróciła się w ich stronę i zobaczyła Czkawkę opierającego się o Szczerbka oraz reszte jeźdźców już przy swoich smokach gotowych do ataku. - A więc to tak się dziękuje za uratowanie życia - Zakpiła dziewczyna krzyżując ręce. - Gadaj kim jesteś - Rozkazał Czkawka pewnym siebie tonem. Wśród zgromadzonych rosło napięcie ponieważ nieznajoma chwyciła za kaptur i wolnymi ruchami go zdejmowała. Jeźdźcy wysilali wzrok żeby jak najszybciej zobaczyć oblicze nieznajomej. Im oczom ukazała się dziewczyna z śniadą cerą. Miała lekko falowane włosy sięgające niedaleko za ramiona. Na czubku były rude a nim był bliżej końca zmieniły kolor na coraz bardziej czerwony. Grzywkę miała rozdzieloną na dwa boki. Jak już było im wiadomo miała czerwone oczy najbardziej podobne do kocich. Miała bliznę otaczającą całe prawe oko, wyglądała jakby wynikła z poparzenia. Miała lekko różowe, wąskie usta ustawione na obojętność. Każdy patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. Domyślali się kto to może być ale ta osoba została uznana na zmarłą cztery lata temu ( dodam że to nowa postać ). - No co się tak gapicie? Ducha zobaczyliście? - pyta rudowłosa dziewczyna, która z trudem powstrzymuję się od śmiechu. Jak to mówiła zobaczyli jej zęby. Ostrze kły jak u zwierzęcia. Już byli pewni kto to jest ale nie dowierzali własnym oczom. Przed nimi stała dziewczyna z ich wioski, która cztery lata temu znikła bez śladu oraz została uznana za zmarłą. Na własne oczy znowu zobaczyli Saphirę. Najzwinniejszą dziewczynę jaka mieszkała na Berk. W walce lepsza od Astrid. Mądrzejsza niż Śledzik. Najbardziej śmiała i odważna dziewczyna nie bała się nawet pyskować wodzowi. Uważana za trzecią głowę bliźniaków, jedyną myślącą głowę. Oraz jedna z nielicznych osób które nie traktowały w tamtych czasach Czkawkę jak śmiecia. Zniknęła podczas ataku smoków na wioskę w wieku czternastu lat. Odbyły się poszukiwania. Po czterech miesiącach została uznana za zmarłą. A teraz co? Najzwyczajniej w świecie stoi sobie przed starymi przyjaciółmi. Mam nadzieję że nie skepściłam sceny walki ale niezbyt umiem opisywać :/ Rozdział 3 Powrót do przeszłości - Odpowiecie mi w końcu bo zaczyna mi się nudzić - Powiedziała ziewając Saphira. - Jak to możliwe przecież ty nie żyjesz? - Zaczął Mieczyk, który jako jedyny się ocknął zaraz po tym jego siostra. Nic w sumie dziwnego przecież ta dziewczyna to ich trzecia głowa. Oboje potrząsnęli głowami i kilka razy się zderzyli. Tak dla pewności że to im się nie śni. Nie śnili nadal w tym samym miejscu stała zaginiona. Bliźniaki patrzyli to na Saphirę to na siebie i tak w kółko - Duch! - krzyknęli w tym samym czasie - Ale super siora znamy ducha - Mieczyk i Szpadka zaczęli się cieszyć jak głupki, którymi byli. Jedyną reakcją czerwonookiej na ich zachowanie było walnięcie się ręką w czoło. Przykryła usta dłonią żeby chociaż w mały sposób oprzeć się śmiechu. Już zapomniała jak bliźniacy potrafią być durni. Podeszła do nich wolnym krokiem i na swój sposób pokazała im że nie jest duchem. A jaki był to sposób? Strzeliła ich we łby. Momentalnie się na nią popatrzyli. - Gdybym była duchem to bym nie mogła was walnąć - zakpiła sobie rudowłosa. Stanęła między nimi i położyła im ręce na ramionach - na prawdę wam tak trudno pomyśleć - mówiła Saphira już nie powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Przeszła między nimi i znowu stanęła na swoim poprzednim miejscu. Mieczyk i Szpadka podeszli do niej przecież wróciła do nich ich trzecia głowa. Po swojemu zaczęli się ze sobą witać. Czyli jak bliźniacy i Ona lubią zderzając się głowami i udawać głupków, no tylko Saphira udawała bo bliźniacy na prawde byli głupkowaci. Reszta jeźdźców nadal nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Stali jak sparaliżowani a po tym jak zobaczyli jak bliźniaki udowadniają że to ich UZNANA ZA ZMARŁĄ przyjaciółka jeszcze bardziej ich zatkało. Smoki też nie wiedziały co robić nie znały Saphiry a po reakcji swoich właścicieli nie mogły nic wywnioskować. - No co tak stoicie? Przecież ona zmartwychwstała! - Krzyczał do reszty szczęśliwy jak głupi Mieczyk. Czerwonooka znowu wybuchła śmiechem. - Wcale nie zmartwychwstałam ja w ogóle nie umarłam - Powiedziała przez śmiech Saphira. - Ale jak ty przeżyłaś? - Zapytała z niedowierzaniem i kpiną w głosie Astrid kładąc dłonie na biodra. Dziewczyna jednak czekała co trochę zdenerwowało niebieskooką. Po chwili dowiedziała się na co czekała a mianowicie na obudzenie się reszty jeźdźców. Wtedy powiedziała. - Sami zobaczycie jak przeżyłam po zachodzie słońca - Powiedziała znowu tym bezuczuciowym głosem - chodźcie za mną - rozkazała. Bliźniacy jak zwykle ruszyli pierwsi po Jej bokach. Po chwili wahania ruszyła też Astrid ciągnąc za sobą Czkawkę. Następnie Sączysmark. Na samym końcu szedł Śledzik, który cały się trząsł i Sztukamięs musiała go prowadzić. Nawet na taką porę w lesie było strasznie ciemno. Ledwo co widzieli. A co gorsze trasa, którą prowadziła ich Saphira była pełna przeszkód. To jakaś dziura, to przewrócony pień drzewa, to wspinaczka po skałach. Jeźdźcom przejście nawet jednej z tych przeszkód zajmowało całkiem sporo. A czemu nie mogli polecieć? Bo tu się nie dało lecieć. Miliony drzew, krzaków i innych zarośli ledwo pozwalał iść na piechotę a co dopiero na lot. Często gubili swoją "przewodniczkę" ponieważ Saphira poszurała się szybko i bez żadnych problemów pokonywała każdą przeszkodę. Jakby szła po prostej drodze. Wydawało się że zna cały ten las na pamięć i dokładnie wie co i jak. A czy tak było? Wie tylko ona ale na to wyglądało. Oczom jeźdźców ukazało się wysokie i strome zbocze a razem z nim Czerwonooka dziewczyna. Której oczy i włosy idealnie pasował do zachodu słońca. - Teraz tylko wspinaczka i na miejscu - oznajmiła czerwonooka kładąc dłonie na biodra i patrząc się na pozostałych chytrym uśmieszkiem. Po czym dodała - musimy się śpieszyć już niedługo wschód księżyca - dokończyła i odwróciła się w stronę kamiennej ściany. - I ty myślisz że my to przejdziemy? - Prychnął Saączysmark - Przejdziecie, przejdziecie ale jak mówiłam trzeba się śpieszyć. Więc za mną! - krzyknęła Saphira przywiązują do siebie linę i podając ją dalej. Kiedy dotarła do Śledzika ten popatrzył jeszcze raz na kamienną ścianę i powiedział. - Nie da się tego obejść? - spytał Śledzik z nadzieją na odpowiedz że się da. - Da się - odpowiedziała a Śledzik odetchną z ulgą. Po czym dodała - ale nie ominiemy. Musimy się śpieszyć więc przywiązuj tą linę! - powiedziała mocno podniesionym głosem ale jeszcze nie krzykiem. Śledzik posłusznie zawiązał linę. - Co ci się tam tak śpieszy? Księżyca się boisz? - Zapytał Sączysmark z kpiną krzyżując ręce. - Księżyca to boisz się ty - i trafiła z tym - A śpieszy mi się tak bo po wschodzie księżyca będzie już po wszystkim. Więc nie marudź! - Powiedziała Saphira tym samym głosem co do Śledzika. Popatrzyła się na wszystkich z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem. Już nikt nie zadawał niepotrzebnych pytań. Czerwonooka wyjęła ze swojego płaszcza dwa czekany wspinaczkowe ( nie wiem czy w ich czasach takie coś było ale uznajmy że było xD ). Po chwili wyjęła jeszcze sześć i rzuciła każdemu po jednym. Każdy oprócz bliźniaków, który byli pod zachwytem, zdziwił się że Jej płaszcz ma tyle skrytek. Dziewczyna chciała już się zacząć wspinać ale oczywiście komuś musiało coś nie pasować. - A ty niby czemu mam dwa czekany a my tylko po jednym i w ogóle jak się tego używa? - Powiedział Sączysmark upuszczając czekan a krzyżując ręce. - A myślałam że to bliźniaki są durne - zaczęła Saphira przejeżdżając ręką po twarzy - Po pierwsze więcej nie mam, po drugie sam spróbuj nosić tyle rzeczy to się przekonasz. A jeśli chodzi o to jak się wspinać to miałam nadzieję że chociaż to umienie ale jeśli nie to jednej szczeliny, którą zrobię czekanem chwytacie się ręką a w drugą wbijacie czekan i tak dalej - zakończyła tłumaczenie i zaraz krzyknęła podchodząc do Sączysmarka - A teraz bierz ten czekan! - przy tym znowu było widać ogień w jej oczach. Szybko podniósł swój czekan i popatrzył się na czerwonooką z głupim uśmieszkiem. Ta po chwili odeszła i zaczęła iść do kamiennej ściany. W tym momencie dowiedzieli się jednej ale może bardzo przydatnej rzeczy a mianowicie że dziewczynę jest bardzo łatwo zdenerwować. Już nawet nie odwróciła się do pozostałych tylko od razu zaczęła wbijać czekany w skały. Pozostali poszli w jej ślady. Zaraz za Saphirą była Astrid następnie Czkawka, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączyskark i Śledzik każdy z jeźdźców szybko przekonał się że to nie jest w cale takie proste. Nawet jeśli rudowłosa ułatwiała im wbicie czekanu przez pozostawiane szczeliny to i tak było potrzeba dużej siły żeby wbić go w skały. Smoki z doły przyglądał się temu z znudzeniem. Żałowały że jest tu tak gęsta roślinność że nie do się polecieć. A najbardziej smucił je fakt że musiały tu zostać kiedy ich właściciele idą gdzieś z jakąś nieznajomą ( jak dla nich ) dziewczyną. Ale niestety nie miały wyboru i nadal wpatrywały się w jeźdźców, którzy z trudem dają radę wchodzić na górę. Po jak dla nich wieczności udało się im dotrzeć na górę. Jedyny problem był z Śledzikiem, którego trzeba było wciągać na górę a po tym upadł na ziemię i trzeba było go znowu podnosić. Odwiązali się od siebie. Oddali linę i czekany czerwonookiej, która je schowała pod płaszcz i znowu wielkie zdziwienie jak to wszystko tam zmieściła i co jeszcze tam chowa. Bez słowa ruszyła dalej ale musiało ją coś zatrzymać - Mówiłaś że na górze zobaczymy jak przeżyłaś a nic nie widzimy - Zatrzymała ją Astrid z wyraźną niecierpliwością. - No mówiłam że na górze ale po zachodzie słońca a jak widzisz jeszcze świeci - wszyscy spojrzeli w niebie, które było trudno dostrzec przez te drzewa ale rzeczywiście jeszcze trochę czasu do zachodu - Jeśli chcecie to zobaczyć to trzeba wyjść z tego lasu. Niedaleko jest klif, na którym będzie wszystko widać - Skończyła mówić i ponownie się odwróciła i zaczęła iść przed siebie. Astrid jeszcze chciała coś powiedzieć ale widząc że pozostali idą za Saphirą zrezygnowała i ruszyła za nimi. Tak jak mówiła dotarli do klifu. Było słychać szum fal rozbijających się pod klifem. Za nimi było widać ostatnie promyki słońca a przed nimi wysuwający się księżyc z pełni. Niebo nie było jeszcze całkowicie czarne tylko lekko granatowe. Rozglądali się w około i dopiero po chwili zauważyli że za końcu klifu stoi dziewczyna, która ich tu zaciągnęła. Zaczęli do niej podchodzić. W pewnym momencie kiedy byli już blisko czerwonookiej ta dała znam ręką żeby nie podchodzili bliżej. Nie odezwali się tylko popatrzyli po sobie. - Powiesz w końcu o co chodzi? - Zapytał ją Czkawka a w odpowiedzi otrzymał tylko "poczekaj". Spojrzeli za siebie. Słońce wydało ostatni promień i schowało się nie wiadomo gdzie. Księżyc za to już wchodził na szczytowy punkt. Stali by tak nadal zapatrzeni w księżyc gdyby nie to że spostrzegli iskry zbliżające się do nich. Te jednak ich ominęły i poleciały prosto na Saphirę. Chcieli pobiec w stronę starej przyjaciółki ale zobaczyli coś dziwnego. Iskry ( było ich pięć ) ustawiły się na ziemie tworząc koło wokół Saphiry. Po chwili zapłonęły. Chcieli ruszyć w jej stronę i wyciągnąć z tego koła ale ona odwróciła się do nich i dała znak ręką że malą zostać tam gdzie stoją. Ogień spiętrzał się tak że po chwili był wysokości dziewczyny. Koło zaczęło się zwężać i kręcić się w kółko. Jeźdźcy patrzyli na to z przerażeniem a niektórzy ( chyba się domyślacie kto ) z ekscytacją. Po chwili gdy ogień był już ściśnięty wokół dziewczyny po prostu się rozpłyną zostawiając na chwilę oślepiający blask. Wszyscy zasłonili sobie oczy. Blask prawie znikł. No właśnie PRAWIE. Ich wzrok od razu powędrował w miejsce w którym przed chwilą znajdował się ognisty krąg. Stała tam najzwyczajniej w świecie Saphira. Wyglądała PRAWIE jak zawsze. Co się więc zmieniło? Prosta odpowiedz. Była podpalona. Każdemu odeprało mowę. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć z to co się przed chwilą stało. Stali tam z wielkimi oczami zgapionymi w "ognistą" dziewczynę. W głowie miliony pytań np. Czemu wcześniej nic nie powiedziała? To jest jakaś sztuczka czy prawda? Może to sen? Jak ona to zrobiła? Skąd wzięły się te iskry? Czemu ja tak nie potrafię ( tylko dwoje osób tak myślało)? I wiele innych. Czerwonookiej zaczęło się to nudzić ale nie chciała przerywać ich rozmyśleń. - Zawołaj spowrotem te swoje iskierki ja też chce się zapalić! - Zawołał jak zwykle rozradowany Mieczyk, który nie mógł przestać wariować z powodu stojącej z płomieniach znajomej. - Na ciebie i tak to nie zadziała - Powiedziała Saphira w udawanym smutkiem z głosie. Mieczyk za to naprawdę posmutniał to chciał też spróbować. - J.a.k.T.y.T.o.Z.r.o.b.i.ł.a.ś? - Wreszcie Czkawce udało się coś powiedzieć ale wyszło z tego przeliterowane zdanie. Ona na to tylko parsknęła śmiechem i wyjęła spod płaszczu wisiorek. Przez cały czas miała go na szyi tylko kołnierzyk od płaszczu uniemożliwiał zobaczenie go. Łańcuszek był wykonany z dziwnego niebieskiego metalu przeplatanego z też nieznanym czarnym metalem. Na końcu był umieszczony mały rubinowy kryształ. Jeśli miało się dobry wzrok i znać się na tym można było dostrzec że jest zaklęty. Tylko jedna osoba zrozumiała o co chodzi. A był to Śledzik. Jako jedyny znał Legendę o "czterech żywiołach". Legenda Kiedy Bogowie stworzyli Ziemię uznali że sami z zaświatów nie dadzą rady panować nad wszystkim. Stworzyli więc ludzi z specjalnymi mocami. Wybrano cztery rzeczy nad, którymi mieli panować ci ludzie. Wybrali: ziemie, powietrze, wodę i ogień. Czterech bogów, którzy najbardziej pasowali do wypranych mocy stworzyli postacie. A byli to: Hermes, Hades, Posejdon oraz Gaja ( mam nadzieje że dobrze dobrałam). Hermes stworzył "Sarilę" żywioł powietrza. Jej dom był na chmurach w najwyższym punkcie. Poza powietrzem dostała też panowanie nad miejscem do którego po śmierci trafiają ludzie o czystej duszy. Była słaba ale za to bardzo zwinna. Z charakteru była typem "szarej myszki", słaba psychicznie. Była żywiołem defensywnym ( działała w obronie). Pierwsza forma - podmuch wiatru. Druga forma - człowiek. Trzecia forma - człowiek pomieszany z powietrzem. Czwarta forma - archeopteryks. Hades stworzył "Saphirę" żywioł ognia. Jej dom był w górach "Jaskry" gdzie zawsze świeciło słońce, nawet w nocy. Poza ogniem dostała też panowanie na tak zwanym "piekłem" gdzie trafiają ludzie o brudniej duszy. Dużo silniejsza od żywiołu powietrza i wody ale słabsza od ziemi. W zwinności pokonywał ją tylko żywioł powietrza. Z charakteru była bardzo śmiała, zdecydowana i pewna siebie, silna psychicznie. Była żywiołem ofensywnym ( działała w ataku). Pierwsza forma - iskra. Druga forma - człowiek. Trzecia forma - człowiek pomieszany z ogniem. Czwarta forma - prastary smok. Posejdon stworzył "Lucas'a" żywioł wody. Jego dom był na dnie oceanu. Poza wodą dostał też panowanie nad wodnymi cywilizacjami. Był silniejszy tylko od żywioły powietrza zwinniejszy był tylko od żywiołu ziemi. Z charakteru nieśmiały ale czasami da radę być pewny siebie, słaby psychicznie. Był żywiołem defensywnym ( działał z obronie). Pierwsza forma - kropla wody. Druga forma - człowiek. Trzecia forma - człowiek pomieszany z wodą. Czwarta forma - kraken. Gaja stworzyła "issak'a" żywioł ziemi. Jego dom był w samym centrum Ziemi. Poza ziemią dostał też panowanie nad ziemnymi cywilizacjami. Najsilniejszy żywioł ze wszystkich ale za to najmniej zwinny, niezbyt silny psychicznie ale silniejszy od żywiołu powietrza i wody. Z charakteru stanowczy i spokojny. Był żywiołem ofensywnym ( działał w ataku). Pierwsza forma - kamień. Druga forma - człowiek. Trzecia forma - człowiek pomieszany z ziemią. Czwarta forma - Tyranozaur. Każdy z tych żywiołów dostał zaklęty naszyjnik z takich samych metali ale innych kryształów pasujących do ich żywiołu. Nie mogli ich zdejmować ponieważ dzięki nim były możliwe wszystkie przemiany. Zanim bogowie jednak odeszli dali wybór żywiołom co można dodać do tego świata ( wszystkie zwierzęta już były ). Żywioł powietrza wybrała głównego Anioła i wielu pomniejszych. Żywioł ognia wybrała diabła i gobliny do pomocy. Żywioł wody wybrał syreny. Żywioł ziemi wybrał ludzi. Bogowie stworzyli wybrane postacie i odeszli w zaświaty zostawiając Ziemię pod opieką " Czterech Żywiołów ". Przez wiele lat wszyscy żyli z pokoju ( ludzie ze smokami również ). Jednak pewnego dnia ludzie uznali że ją szczytowym gatunkiem i zapragnęli władzy. Władzy na czterema żywiołami. Chcieli żeby robili to co oni chcą. Tak rozpoczęła się wojna. Ludzie odwrócili się od wszystkiego. Zaczęli wybijać wszystko inne żeby tylko dostać się do żywiołów. Jednego pechowego dnia wojny ludzie zgromadzili takie siły że nawet żywioły nie miały szans. Więc postanowili się odłączyć. Mieli nie móc się spotkać ani używać innych form niż druga przez całe 100 tysięcy lat. I tak się stało przez tyle lat żywioły były z postaci człowieka. Jak umierali z tej postaci odradzali się jako nowy człowiek i tak w kółko. Nikt nie wie co będzie jak żywioły spowrotem się połączą. ( za 13 dni ma się odbyć połączenie żywiołów ). Przypatrzył się dokładnie naszyjnikowi i był już pewny. Zamurowało go. Zastygł bez ruchu z wyciągniętą lekko ręką przed siebie. jeźdźcy zgromadzili się wokół niego - Śledzik co jest? - spytał Czkawka machając ręką przed jego twarzą a on na to nic za to czerwonooka parsknęła śmiechem. Spojrzeli się w jej stronę jednak momentalnie wrócili wzrokiem w poprzednią stronę. Przed kilka minut próbowali ocknąć Śledzika. Nie za bardzo im się to udawało ponieważ chłopak nadal stał bez ruchu. - Może ja spróbuję - zaproponowała Saphira i ruszyła powolnym krokiem w Jego stronę. Pozostali usunęli się z jej drogi. Niezbyt im to pasowało. Byli nieufni ale też bali się sparzenia lub czegoś gorszego. Z niepokojem obserwowali zbliżającą się Saphirę. Ta jednak się tym za bardzo nie przejęła. Stanęła przed blondynem i położyła rękę na jego ramieniu a ten potrząsnął głową. Ocknął się. Dla pozostałych to była jakaś czarna magia. A może była? Może się tego dowiedzą. Dziwili się jak ogień Go nie poparzył. Nie wiedzieli co o tym myśleć. Chcieli odpowiedzi ale na nie musieli jeszcze poczekać. Kiedy Śledzić spostrzegł że przed nim stoi "ognista" dziewczyna chciał się błyskawicznie cofnąć ale niestety upadł. - Ja..Jak..To..mo..możliwe - Wyjąkał blondyn nawet nie starając się podnieść. Saphira znowu na coś czekała. Nikt nie zrozumiał na co. Spojrzała się w stronę pozostałych jeźdźców i dała znak ręką że mają podejść. Zrozumieli. Podeszli do Śledzika i pomogli mu wstać, ten wciąż trząsł się jak galareta. Nie rozumieli jego zachowania. Spojrzeli się wyczekująco na Saphirę. - Powiesz w końcu co się tu do !$#@%*@ dzieje! - wykrzyczał Sączysmark. - Co chcesz wiedzieć? Ja postaram się odpowiedzieć - powiedziała czerwonooka. Jeźdźcy wiedzieli że to ich szansa na dowiedzenie się czego kol wiek. Więc zaczęli. - Jak to możliwe że się palisz? - pierwsze pytanie zadał Czkawka ale nie otrzymał jasnej odpowiedzi. - Legenda - jedyne co usłyszał. - Jaka legenda? - kontynuował - Nie będę was zanudzać - powiedziała słodkim głosikiem. Po chwili dodała już normalnie - Śledzik ją zna. Wszyscy popatrzyli się na roztrzęsionego chłopaka i było wiadome że się nie dowiedzą nic o tej legendzie od Niego. - O co chodzi z tym naszyjnikiem? - tym razem wtrąciła się Astrid. Dziewczyna wzięła do ręki naszyjnik i powiedziała - to dzięki niemu mogę się zmieniać i od razu odpowiedz na pytanie. Czy mogę go zdjąć? Nie, nie mogę - jakby przewidziała że następne pytanie będzie tego dotyczyć. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś nam o tym wcześniej - wypalił z pytaniem Mieczyk zawiedziony tym że dopiero teraz się dowiaduje że jego trzecia głowa ma takie świetne zdolności. - Nie mogłam - odpowiedziała Saphira spuszczając głowię lekko w dół. - Żywioł ognia - wygdukał Śledzik. Momentalnie się na Niego popatrzyli. Myśleli że gada jakieś bzdury. Ale ponownie usłyszeli ten tajemniczy głos czerwonookiej. - Bingo - po czym dodała - wreszcie udało ci się to powiedzieć - zaczęła bić ciche brawa ale szybko przestała. - Ty chyba sobie jaja robisz - kpiła Astrid - za dużo legend się nasłuchałaś. Jakiś żywioł ognia sobie wymyśliła. Pff... - skończyła niebieskooka a dostała krótką i wypowiedzianą bardzo przekonująco odpowiedz "nie". Po tym chciała już się rzucić na czerwonooką. Nie przejmowała się tym że może się jej coś stać. Widziała że chociaż Ona się pali nikogo nie poparzy. Powstrzymał ją jednak Czkawka. - Jeśli to prawda... to udowodnij - powiedział zielonooki nadal powstrzymując Astrid przed zaatakowaniem. - Jeśli chcecie udowodnię ale to nie będzie wielkie "WOW" - powiedziała Saphira po czym dodała lekko skruszonym głosem - nadal jesteśmy rozłączeni. Dała ruch ręką żeby się odsunęli ale oczywiście ktoś musiał nie posłuchać. - Po co mamy się niby odsuwać jak pokazałaś że ten fejkowy ogień nic mam nie zrobi - parsknęła Astrid krzyżując rękę. Z miny Saphiry można było wywnioskować że się załamała. Patrzyła na nią wzrokiem mówiącym "Na serio?". - Jak chcesz - rzuciła czerwonooka - jak coś ci się stanie nie moja wina - to było już wypowiedziane tym samym głosem co do łowców smoków. Zwolnione tępo Saphira zaczęła przykucać rozkładając ręce. Astrid widząc to przestała trochę wierzyć że ten ogień na pewno jej nic nie zrobi. Wzięła głęboki oddech i nadal stała w tym samym miejscu z obawami. Żywioł stał już na kuckach podpierając się rękami. Głowię miała spuszczoną z zamkniętymi oczami. Próbowała się skupić. Było widać że to co próbuje zrobić nie jest takie proste. Wdychała powietrze nosem a wydychała ustami. Nie mieli pojęcia co ona próbuje zrobić. Niektórzy żałowali że kazali jej udowodnić że panuje nad ogniem - że to ona jest ogniem. Patrzyli się na czerwonooką. W pewnym momencie wokół dziewczyny na skalnym podłożu znalazły się czerwone kreski. Na początku krótkie ale z czasem przeciągające się prawie do nich. Dwie z nich zrobiły koło wokół Astrid. Tej serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Miała ochotę wybiec w bezpieczne miejsce z dala od tych linii. Nie zrobiła tego, nie mogła pokazać że się boi. Musiała potwierdzić swoje słowa. Czuła że Saphira zrobiła to specjalnie żeby dać jej nauczkę. Co do tego się nie myliła. Usłyszeli odgłos jakby wrzącej lawy. W miejscach czerwonych rys rozprysł ogień. Szerokości kresek ale wysoki na około dwa metry w górę. Astrid stała w bez ruchu, dookoła niej ściana ognia. Nie wierzyła że to się naprawdę dzieje. Czuła się jak w koszmarze. Gorąco. Chciała dotknąć ognia żeby potwierdzić że jest prawdziwy lub jak miała nadzieję fałszywy. Jednak zawahała się ponieważ nim bardziej zbliżała rękę do ognia tym bardziej piec ją zaczynała. Był prawdziwy. To była prawda. Zdezorientowana kręciła się wokół własnej osi obserwując wirujący ogień. Przestała na chwilę. Przed nią pojawiła się niby zwykła iskra. Obserwowała ją. Po chwili z iskra opadła na ziemię. Na oczach niebieskookiej iskra zmieniła się w ognistą Saphirę, która wypowiedziała dwa słowa - "Teraz wierzysz?". Astrid nie dała rady powiedzieć ani słowa. Przytaknęła jej. Na tą reakcje na twarzy czerwonookiej zagościł lekki uśmiech. Machnęła prawą ręką a ściany ognia znikły. Normalne tępo Oczom jeźdźców ukazały się dwie dziewczyny. Astrid ledwo co z tych emocji stała na nogach a Saphira spała pewnie przed nią. Czkawka pobiegł w kierunku niebieskookiej. Starał się ją jakoś uspokoić ale jak można się uspokoić po czymś takim. Jednak się udało ponieważ Astrid nie należała do strachajł. Popatrzyła na Sapkire z uznaniem co jest bardzo rzadkie. Pozostali też spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Niebieskooka powiedziała jeszcze - Wierzę, wierzę. - Jak to możliwe że możesz używać mocy? - spytał Śledzik jedyny chociaż trochę wtajemniczony w sprawę żywiołów - przecież sama mówiłaś że nie jesteście połączeni czyli nie powinnaś móc - dokończył. - Połączenia ma się odbyć za trzynaście dni. A dwa tygodnie przed połączeniem moce w połowie wracają. Nie jesteśmy w stanie w pełni nad nimi panować. Na przykład w nocy nie mamy wyboru i musimy być w pierwszej albo trzeciej formie. W ciągu dnia mamy dostępną tylko drugą formę i w ogóle nie mamy dostępu do czwartej - wytłumaczyła czerwonooka. Większość nic nie zrozumiała. Nie wiedzieli co to są za jakieś formy. Co to jest to połączenie. Czemu byli rozłączeni. Jedyny Śledzik coś zrozumiał. - Ktoś raczy nam powiedzieć o co chodzi z legendą, tym naszyjnikiem, formami i ogólnie o całej tej sytuacji - Zapytał Czkawka, który jako jeden z nie licznych potrafił jeszcze coś powiedzieć. - Dobra to tak w skrócie. Jestem żywiołem ognia stworzonym przez Hadesa od którego dostałam też panowanie nad miejscem zwanym "Piekłem". Gdzieś na Świecie są jeszcze trzy żywioły: Powietrza - Sarila, Wody - Luccas, Ziemi - Issak. W naszyjniku są zapieczętowane moje moce. Są cztery formy moje to: iskra, człowiek, "ognisty" człowiek i ostatnia - prastary smok. Za 13 dni znowu się spotkamy i połączymy nasze moce dzięki czemu wszystko wróci do stanu sprzed 100 tysięcy lat. Rozłączyliśmy się bo nie mieliśmy wyboru - ludzie zapragnęli władzy nad żywiołami i chcieli mam odebrać moce, których nie da się zabrać. Ale nie rozumieli tego i chcieli nas zabić, więc rozłączyliśmy się i żyliśmy przez tyle lat jako zwykli ludzie - zakończyła swoją wypowiedz czerwonowłosa - Mam nadzieję że was nie zanudziłam - dodała na koniec szczerząc swoje ostre zęby. Każdy z nich miał szeroko otwarte oczy oraz buzie. Widok był przekomiczny. Zostało im tylko jedno pytanie. Jak to smocze oko jest jej? - Możesz powiedzieć jeszcze do czego Ci smocze oko? - spytał jedyny nie zszokowany Śledzik - W legendzie nie było o tym ani słowa - sprecyzował. - Każdy z nas zrobił takie coś - pokazała w tym czasie schowany przedmiot - Ja stworzyłam jak wy to nazwaliście "Smocze oko" i umieściłam w nim wszystkie informacje o wszystkich gatunkach smoków, reszta też posiada takie przedmioty tylko że są w nich zapisane informacje o: rybach, ptakach i roślinach - odpowiedziała na pytanie Saphira. Rozdział 4. Stara przyjaciółka czy nowy wróg? Minęło 30 minut Sytuacja się mniej więcej rozluźniła i na upartego można było powiedzieć że było tak jak kiedyś. Większość rzeczy została wyjaśniona w tym dlaczego cztery lata temu czerwonooka zniknęła. Niektóre smoki wiedziały kto jest żywiołem ognia i kiedy łowcy zaczęli łapać smoki na pełnych obrotach po prostu poleciały po Saphirę żeby im pomogła. Rozmawiali dalej nieświadomi tego że są obserwowani przez pięciu łowców w tym Dagura i Heatherę. Wrócili ponieważ widzieli dziwny błysk ze statku. Nie wiedzieli o co z nim chodzi oprócz jednej osoby - Rykera. Należał on bowiem do osób, którzy nadal chcieli posiąść moc żywiołów. Od razu rozpoznał że to dziwne światło należy do żywiołu ognia. Ze względu na ciężko ranną nogę wysłał z powrotem na wyspę pięć osób. Łowcy podchodzili coraz bliżej jeźdźców oraz żywiołu aż znaleźli się na skraju lasu, który znajdował się przed klifem. Tylko bardzo uważne oko mogło ich wypatrzyć. A na ich nieszczęście żywioł ognia posiadała taki świetny wzrok i co gorsze było do nich odwrócona przodem jako jedyna. Szybko ich dostrzegła ( nie ma kitrania się xD ). Uciszyła jeźdźców i dyskretnie wskazała ręką miejsce, w którym znajdowali się łowcy. Odwrócili się w tamtą stronę jednak nic nie zobaczyli. No tak dla nich za ciemno. Jednak ruszyli w wyznaczoną stronę. Łowcy zaczęli się cofać nie spuszczając ich z oczu. Zgodnie z rozkazem starali się zostać nie zauważeni. Ale oczywiście świat "wynagrodził" się im za łapanie smoków gałęziom, o którą potknął jest jeden z łowców wywołują cichy ale za to słyszalny wyraźnie dźwięk... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach